the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Galen
Galen — first appearance in Archangel's Kiss. Co-lead with Jessamy in #0.4. "Angels’ Dance" short story. Character Description Angel and Weapons Master and one of The Seven who serve Raphael, the Archangel of New York. His wife is Jessamy, they work and reside at the Refuge—Galen runs the Refuge. Stubborn and gritty, Galen is reported to be the best Weapons Master in the Cadre. He is agile and strong, but has a heart buried under all that muscle and male-ness. History / Background Galen was born to two warriors and raised to be a soldier since birth. His father is Titus’ second, mother trains the troops of Titus’ army. He joined Raphael’s service 400 years ago. "Angels’ Dance" '', About Species * Angel Age * almost 700 years old * age 275 at the time of "Angels’ Dance" Allegiance * Raphael * The Seven Powers & Abilities * Weapons Master * brilliant tactician * fast despite his size Weaknesses * rusty reading skills.''0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 Occupation / Position / Title * Weapons Master for Raphael * used to handling Raphael’s territory in the Refuge * teaches flight to the children in the Refuge * teaches advanced fighting to warriors Habitat / Residence / Origins * The Refuge * born into the court of Titus Character / Personality / Traits * Stubborn and gritty * His fighting style heavier and more steady, but he was a brutal and deadly force * seems stern and humorless, known for his rigid self control * stubborn to a fault with a fierce temper * blunt and without artifice—not capable of subtlety 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 Physical Description * Bright red hair, big and heavily muscled, green eyes. Dark grey wings with white striations. * dark gray wings with white striations like a northern harrier * tall and heavily muscled, wears a thin metal armband around his left bicep * almost translucent pale green eyes and pure red hair * strong, angular features Love Interests * Jessamy — 400 year love affair Connections * Father: Tanae (Titus' second) * Siblings: * Spouse/Mate: Jessamy * Close friend: Illium * Friends: Naasir * Second-in-command: Aodhan, for centuries * Other: * Allies: * Enemies: Other Details * In his two hundred and seventy-five years on this earth, he had walked in battle and bathed in blood, felt the hot kiss of a whip on his back, the cold thrust of a knife into his gut 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 * he’d been a capable fighter at an age when most angels were yet considered children.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 * Born to two warriors, raised to be a soldier since birth * Andromeda sparred with him and Dahariel in secret to keep up her skill.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 Biography / History Galen is around 700 years old and was born of two warriors in Archangel Titus' court. His mother Tanae never knew how to raise Galen as anything other than a warrior and so was very strict on him. He was about 300 when he left Titus' army to join Raphael's service and he was stationed at The Refuge. There he met Jessamy, a wise and intelligent angel who was born with a deformed wing. He falls in love with her while she teaches him but he refuses to hold her back, stubbornly so. Eventually they reconcile and have been mates for 400 years. Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Jessamy * The Seven * Raphael * Venom * Naasir * Illium * Keir * Andromeda * Sam * Ancients * Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use book References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Galen leaves the court of Titus to joins Raphael's new court. There is no room for advancement under Orios. And he appreciates Raphael's ruling style.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 1 Galen asks Dmitri if Jessamy has a lover. He tells Dmitri that he will need to learn more about the politics that might inform tactics. Dmitri says, with a grin, that Jessamy is the one to talk to about that, she is their historian. Dmitri informs him that Alexander as begun amassing his army—he doesn't believed Raphael should have become Cadre.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 Saves Jess from a vampire intent on killing her because she "knew too much". 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 3 1. Angels' Blood 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Present a Jessamy's dinner for Naasir. Joined Naasir and Venom is wishing Lijuan dead.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 3 Galen and Dahariel's squadrons searched the skies for Andromeda with no results.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 5 Quotes : “I’d rather be a second-tier guard in Titus’s court than work under either Uram or Charisemnon.” 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 1 : Dmitri continued to stare at him. “You do realize she’s over two thousand five hundred years old, speaks at least a hundred languages, and has such a depth of knowledge the Cadre comes to her for advice and information?” ... Galen had no doubt all of that was true. “I don’t intend to get into an intelligence contest with her.” No, he wanted her in a far more primal way. ... Dmitri blew out a breath. “This should be interesting.” 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 2 : “A warrior who considers himself the best,” he said, never pausing in his actions, “is a fool who’ll soon be dead.” 0.4. "Angels’ Dance", ch. 4 :“I know when to retreat, when to lull my opponent into a false sense of security… and when to launch a final, victorious strike.” — to Jessamy 0.4. "Angels’ Dance", ch. 5 : “I am sorry for doubting your honor, Jessamy.” A pause. “I’m not sorry for wishing to separate Keir’s head from his body.” - Galen to Jessamy Angels' Dance, Short Story #0.4. ch.4 : Two thousand six hundred years she’d been alone and trapped in the Refuge. She’d had to find a way to survive, to become more than a ghost who lingered on the edges of other people’s lives. She’d made herself—into someone who was respected by adults and loved by the children she taught. It wasn’t a glorious life, but it was a life far better than the painful existence of her youth. To risk the small happiness she’d found by jumping into the unknown, trusting that this warrior, this stranger who wasn’t a stranger, would catch her? It was a terrible thing to ask… but even as she thought it, she knew she might well be willing to pay the price for the chance to know Galen body and soul. Because this man, he didn’t simply look at her. He saw her. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 5 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:The Seven Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Refuge Category:Tower Category:Lead Characters